No 'Mrs' To Be Found
by krazyhippo66
Summary: It's Maura's third and final year away from the BPD and her Medical Examiner position. Instead she's been teaching at the local high school. Jane has a few ideas to help her start off the school year right. Established Rizzles, One Shot, major fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo. So this came from my mini burn notice challenge from WBLOM. My prompt was 'sweet and sexy high school au. no student/teacher, student/student' I think it fits all those criteria. ONE SHOT. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Maura's heels clacked loudly in the empty high school hallway as she strolled to her classroom. She always loved the first day of classes; she got to see her colleagues that she'd failed to see over the summer, she got to meet new students, _and_ she got to catch up with old ones. It was one of the only days of the year she had nothing to do.

When she rounded the corner, there sat a large group of students, sprawled around her the door to her room.

"Guys!" she laughed in disbelief, her voice gaining all their attention. "You're gonna be late for homeroom."

They grinned at her, standing from their spots on the floor and bombarding her with a giant group hug.

"We missed you," Nicole said.

"We just wanted to see you. There were more kids here, but they have classes with you…so they figured they'd see you later anyway," Jordan explained.

"None of you are in my classes?" she asked, scanning the faces.

There was quite a large number of them.

"No more spots. We've all taken all your classes already and we were just gonna take them again, but priority went to the kids who hadn't taken the classes yet."

"That many people signed up?"

They laughed.

"Of course! You've got quite the reputation," Kaylee teased.

Maura raised her eyebrows.

"What? So maybe we talk about you a lot. It's all good stuff, we swear."

She couldn't help but smile at the kids.

"Well, guys. My free periods are third and seventh. I've got lunch fifth. You're all welcome anytime."

They beamed at her.

"Thanks. You really are one of the only good teachers," Nick said.

"Go," Maura said firmly through her smile. "Don't get me in trouble so early in the year."

They nodded, dispersing in all directions. Maura waited for all of them to go before she unlocked her door, stepping into the darkness. She was happy that she didn't have a homeroom this year. It wasn't that she hated getting up in the morning, but it most certainly gave her more time with Jane and their child.

She went to her desk and sat, surveying the empty room. Yup. It'd be a good year.

The bell rang, and noise erupted in the hall outside her door. Maura considered getting up and turning on the lights, but it was so hot…They had started school earlier than usual, so it was hot, but it was late enough that the officials had shut down the air conditioning. So, in her wife's words, it was _fucking _hot.

A nervous freshman stuck her head into the dark room.

"Hello…?"

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. Turn on the lights if you want."

Maura cursed herself as her words came out. _No pet names for the newbies, Maura. It's too strange._ But the girl smiled, clearly comforted by her words. She flicked on the light, and headed to a seat, a bunch more kids flooding in behind her, signaled by the light. They all sat quietly, even before the second bell had rung, unlike Maura's upperclassmen classes. But she waited patiently, and stood when the bell did in fact ring.

"Okay, this is Forensic Science. Anyone in the wrong place?"

The kids looked warily at each other, but none got up.

"Wonderful. Now. You know my name: it's on your schedules. I don't know yours. So. Introduce."

They went through and timidly told them their names. First steps, done. She remembered all of them.

"Now, first lesson."

Someone groaned; she ignored it. By the end of the year they'd be thanking her for getting done early. She talked the rest of the class, all the way up until the bell rang, and they all scurried off, clearly terrified of what her class would hold. Second period was a mix of old and new students, so she was careful to hold back her usual quirkiness. She was as polite as she could be with them, answering their questions patiently and clearly. A new girl raised her hand.

"Umm, Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"Doctor."

"What?"

"It's Doctor Rizzoli. I put seven extra years in for that degree. I'd rather I at least got the title that went along with it."

The girl blushed and her gaze dropped, and Maura was quick to backtrack.

"Nothing against you, sweetheart. Just being honest," she assured gently.

Her older students were quick to agree, telling stories of all the other kids that messed up her name. As the bell rang and the class ran from her, a flood of her old students rushed in toward her, grouping around her desk and chattering about their summers, asking her about hers. She chuckled lightly, smirking at them.

"I'll tell you about my summer if you give me five minutes to explain the course, alright?"

They all made faces.

"C'mon. Do we have a deal?"

She extended her fist across the desk, and they all grinned. All twenty-five of them put their fists to hers before running to their seats. With their cooperation, Maura managed to shove the forty minute lecture she had planned into the promised five minutes. They looked at her expectantly.

"Can we ask as you _now_, Dr. Rizzoli?"

"So you got them to stop calling Dr. Smarty Pants, did you?"

Maura rolled her eyes, turning toward her open door. Jane was leaning casually against the door frame, a wide grin on her face.

"Only you call me that, dear," Maura retorted, trying to hide her smirk.

Jane saw it though, pushing off the frame and slowly walking toward her.

"Sorry if I interrupted," she added as an afterthought, "but I just wanted to wish you happy birthday."

She pulled a cupcake from behind her back and the class gave a group 'aww.' Maura blushed and accepted the cupcake, along with a sweet kiss, their bodies lingering together, even after their kiss ended.

"You're even prettier in person," Rachel called from the back of the room. "Dr. Rizzoli's pictures don't even begin to do you justice, Mrs. Rizzoli."

Jane laughed.

"That's my mother, kid. Either Jane or Detective is fine. Really."

"And she _does _walk like a man," Tara noted quietly.

"And she is most definitely a romantic," Tori said.

Jane stared at the students, then at Maura.

"My God…you're creating an army of mini 'Maura's," Jane laughed, slipping her arm around Maura's waist. "And can I infer you talk about me?" she asked in a mocking tone.

The kids nodded.

"Sometimes she can't stop. Takes up a whole class period."

"Really?" Jane asked smugly, squeezing Maura to her a little tighter.

"Don't give her a bigger head than she already has," Maura warned.

Jane smirked.

"Fine, fine. _Don't_ tell me the wonderful things Maura says about me. It's not like I'm your inside scoop to the life of Dr. Maura Rizzoli or anything…"

Maura shot the class a stern look.

"Don't fall for it. She's a sweet-talker from way back."

None of the kids seemed to want to take up Jane's offer, content to just sit and observe the adorable pair. Jane gave her another chaste kiss before stepping away.

"I'm interrupting," she laughed, casually slumping down into Maura's chair. "Please. Continue."

Her wife's unladylike posture really was distracting Maura. Jane's body was parallel to the desk as opposed to perpendicular, one elbow on the edge of the desk, using her arm to prop up her head. Her legs were spread slightly in her Rizzoli confidence, and Maura licked at her suddenly dry lips, trying to focus back on her class.

"Shoot. Before we relax, can I just really quickly tell you about the basics of the class, not the material?"  
They nodded, noting Maura's unusually flustered nature.

"So there's a test every other week, quizzes at random. But, that's not the point. The whole point of this course is for me to get you a five on the AP test. I want to make your college experience better…So please, if you're ever struggling, come see me. My door's _always_ open, as most of you know already. And I…I think that does it!"

"Great. Do we get five questions?"

"What?"

"For all your classes, you give them five personal questions. Anything they want to ask and you'll answer. Don't we get any?"

"You already had five!" Maura laughed.

"But not this year!" Tim protested.

Maura sighed.

"Fine. Ask away."

The kids got up and grouped together, mumbling quietly with each other. Maura made her way over to Jane, sitting down in her lap and leaning back into her wife. The detective's hands wrapped protectively around Maura's stomach, her chin resting on Maura's shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Jane murmured.

"Let them ask questions? It builds trust between us. And it gives them an opportunity to work together. Form kinship."

Jane smiled, pressing her lips gently to Maura's neck before turning back to watch the kids debate quietly. When they seemed ready, they all turned to face the pair.

"How many times did you have sex on your honeymoon?"

"Excuse me?!" Jane asked in typical Rizzoli defiance.

"84 times."

"Maura!" Jane chastised, then paused. "Wait, really?"

She tilted her head far enough to the side to get a better look at Maura's face. Maura chuckled, leaning further back into Jane.

"We were there three weeks, an average of four rounds a day. And twenty one times four _is _84, is it not?"

"Huh," Jane breathed, a blush creeping ever so slightly into her face. "Can we maybe move on?" she muttered.

"When did you know you loved her?"

"Our second date," they said together.

Maura's heart fluttered before she continued.

"Our first date was to…oh what was it Jane?"

"It didn't even really matter," Jane laughed. "We went to see a movie that'd been out for a while. So no one else would be there and we could talk the whole time. It was nice."

"And then she drove me home. She didn't try to kiss me, just opened the car door for me, gave me a wave, and left."

A kid booed and Jane laughed.

"Can I flick him off? Is that allowed?"

Maura grinned and swatted Jane's hand.

"Then our second date, she took me to this little French restaurant. It was wonderful. We ate and talked. When the table was cleared, she put her hand over mine, held it tight as we talked. It was indescribably right."  
Jane was beaming, nuzzling her nose into Maura's hair momentarily.

"And then it got cut short. We both got called into work. A body showed up. So we went, we did our jobs, and we were sent home. She held my hand in the car, like we were never interrupted. She walked me to my door, kissed me goodnight…"

She hummed, her fingers brushing across her lips at the thought.

"I knew I loved her then."

"But don't go thinking that two dates is enough to judge that," Jane chuckled. "We'd known each other for three years beforehand."

"So you worked together?"

"HA!" Jane laughed, pointing gleefully at the kid. "That was a question. Yes. We worked together. We still do. Technically."

"What Jane _means_, is that in a year, I'll be back at my position as the Chief Medical Examiner."

"And you won't be here."

"You'll all be graduated!" Maura countered. "And you can always visit me. Really, I'd welcome the company."

"Two questions!" Jane laughed. "Bring 'em on."

The kids exchanged grins.

"Well since we let you off with such an easy one…what're those bruises on your wrist, Dr. Rizzoli?"

"From handcuffs. Jane gave me an early birthday present—"

"Okaaaay," Jane called out loudly, pushing Maura up and guiding her to the door. "I'm gonna have to stop you there. Now, excuse me, I'm gonna have a stern talking-to with my wife, if you don't mind. I'll bring her right back."

She gave a final shove, knocking Maura out into the hall and slamming the door.

"What're you doing?!" Jane hissed, stalking toward Maura.

The M.E. backed up until she was pressed to the lockers. Her breathing was already harder as Jane approached slowly, pressing their bodies together.

"Stop it, Jane, not here."

"Why not? You tell your students about it, why not show them, too?" she murmured roughly, her voice deep.

Maura whimpered at the voice, pressing her hands to the cold lockers in a vain attempt not to grope her wife at work. Jane had one hand against the lockers by Maura's head, the other against her side. Their lips stayed centimeters apart as Maura fought to remember how to breathe. Her body felt weak as she took in Jane's scent, letting her eyes close.

"Do not take advantage of me, Jane Rizzoli. I'm hypersensitive right now, and you know it, damnit—"

Jane kissed her languidly, letting their tongues roll together, only pulling apart as Maura moaned.

"You want to, don't you?" Jane husked, kissing down Maura's throat to her collarbone, biting and sucking gently as her hand trailed gently up and down Maura's side.

"Stop it, Jane, I mean it," Maura gasped breathily.

Jane chuckled into her neck, sucking a little bit harder. Maura gasped again, slamming her palm against the locker in frustration. The kids in her room heard the unmistakable sound.

"You're gonna have to be more convincing than that, Dr. Rizzoli."

"Jane…" Maura tried to protest, but it came off as a plea.

"Hmm?" Jane asked, shifting her leg between Maura's, pressing up slightly.

Maura held back her moan, biting her lip. They heard footsteps and jumped apart. Jane cleared her throat as she tried to lean casually on the lockers beside Maura, while the M.E. tried to tousle her hair back into place. A teacher rounded the corner, saw them and smiled, before passing them with a second thought.

"Can I get back to my class now?" Maura hissed.

Jane smirked.

"Fine. I'll give you a couple minutes to cool off."

Maura smiled at her gratefully, pulling Jane's head down for a chaste kiss before reentering her classroom.

"Sorry about that."

They smirked at her. Maeve, in the front row, tossed Maura something. She caught it and her eyes narrowed as she read the label. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck.

"I'm gonna kill her!" she breathed.

The kids chuckled.

"She _knew_ she did that! I'm just gonna kill her!"

She applied the girl's cover-up on her neck quickly, tossing it back.

"Does anyone actually want to _learn_ in this class?" she asked warily.

Surprisingly, they all nodded.

"You're a great teacher, Dr. Rizzoli. Really. You help students learn, and you're…you're really fun."  
Maura gave a small smile.

"You think?"

"Momma!"

Maura jumped at the sound, turning to the door. Her face lit up as her little girl waddled to her. She crouched down and the girl fell into her arms, Maura scooping her up and resting her on her hip.

"Happy Birthday," the girl said brightly.

"Thank you, sweetie," Maura cooed, hugging her tighter.

Jane snickered as she reentered.

"Sorry 'bout that, Maur. She kinda slipped outta my grasp."

She was holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms as she approached, her free hand once again wrapping around the honey-blonde's waist, pulling the four of them close together. They looked like a perfect family, but most importantly, they looked happy. Their little girl's arms clutched tightly around Maura's neck, pressing her cheek to her mother's in a small embrace. Maura kissed her baby boy's head gently, careful not to wake him.

"I, uhh, I brought them over cause they were still asleep when you left. Figured you'd wanna see 'em since you'll be out late tonight."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura almost whispered. "This was a wonderful surprise."

"Anything for you, babe."

Maura set down her daughter to properly thank Jane, her hands gently cupping her face, their lips connecting in a gentle rhythm, until one of her kids whistled. Maura bit her lip, a blush creeping up her neck. Jane grinned, but her brow furrowed in disappointment.

"Aww, it's no fun when you cover it up so quick!" she whined, her fingers brushing at Maura's neck.

"You're in trouble. Don't push it," Maura chastised.

Jane made a face, but nodded.

"Bye, sweetie," she murmured, placing her hand carefully at the top of Maura's stomach, rubbing gently. "It was great seeing you."

They exchanged a final chaste kiss and Jane took their daughter by the hand, walking out quickly.

"You're pregnant!" A girl burst out as soon as Jane was out of sight.

Maura smiled a glowing smile, flattening out her flowing dress to show them her barely-there baby bump.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Another little girl," Maura said softly.

"Yours?"

"Yes. She has my DNA. And I believe that puts you one question in debt."

They groaned.

"And remember the rule."

The kids made more grumbling sounds as they answered.

"You have to answer no matter what," they echoed in unison.

Maura smirked.

"Would you rather your quiz be tomorrow or the end of the week?"


	2. Prequel

**A/N: Since you guys asked so nicely...Here's a prequel. Sorry it's not really going to be a full story, but that's not really what I intended. But I was more than happy to write a prequel for all y'all. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Korsak was talking to a new officer, giving him first day tips, when he realized the kid was no longer listening; instead, the young man was looking at something over Korsak's shoulder, his eyes wide, his jaw slightly slack. The older detective turned to see Maura standing outside in the cold, a scowl on her face as she waited, tucking her arms tighter to herself.

"She's taken."

"I, uhh, I wasn't—"

He stopped talking as Maura stormed up the steps alone, flinging the door open. The change in air pressure sent a gust of wind through the door with Maura, knocking her scarf to the side. She adjusted it quickly, but not before the men saw familiar bruising on her neck. Korsak let out a laugh, catching Maura's attention.

"Something funny, Vince?" she asked curtly, a daring sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, nothing Maura. You're just a little late again."

Maura smirked mischievously.

"Well I can't go saying 'no' to a detective, now can I? I wouldn't want to be arrested for obstruction—"

"Did you _really_ just leave me out there?!" Jane laughed incredulously as she burst through the door.

"It was cold."

"No scientific name for cold?"

"Well actually, cold doesn't exist. If I wanted to be accurate I could've said it was lacking heat—"

Jane cut her off with a tender kiss, pulling away immediately when she felt the stare of the new kid. Her head snapped to look at him.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Maura," she mumbled dismissively.

Maura glared at her for a second, then scurried away as Jane approached the two men.

"Hey, Korsak. Any reason the new kid's sizing up my wife like she's lunch?"

"Umm, well I—"

"Did I ask you?" she asked calmly.

His eyes went wide as he peered up at her, his mouth closed a little tighter than necessary.

"He won't do it again," Korsak laughed. "How's she faring?"

Jane just groaned.

"Whatever that woman told you about why we were late was a lie. She's…God, she's uncontrollable on these meds, Korsak."

"You say that like she was controllable before," he snickered, for which he received a whack.

"Shut up," she laughed lightly. "I dunno how I'm gonna make it."

"You'll get by, Rizzoli. You're tough."

Jane put her face in her hands as she let out a worn sigh.

"I haven't slept in three days, man, _three_—"

"I don't wanna know Jane," he laughed.

"And when she's not horny as hell, she's…crying or angry or damn adorable. And she's not even pregnant yet! Tell me it gets better."

"It gets worse," he deadpanned.

She glared at him through her fingers.

"Do you get joy from causing me pain?" she asked dejectedly.

"No more than with anyone else, no."

She smirked, letting her hands fall from her face.

"If I'm not up in twenty, bring backup," she muttered, turning to go.

After a few steps, though, she turned back, pointing a stern finger at the new officer.

"And _you_," she barked, her eyes angry, "keep your eyes above her neck. At all times. Because I won't hesitate to shoot you."

And with that, she turned and left.

"Is she…always like that?" the young officer asked timidly.

Korsak smirked.

"I wanna tell you no, I really do, but lying to soften a blow isn't gonna keep you alive in here."

The officer looked at him warily, and Korsak just shrugged.

Down at the morgue, Jane found Maura crying on the couch. She was instantly at her wife's side, taking her hands, but Maura pulled away.

"Damnit, Jane, I told you not to do that! You treated me like…like your _property_ up there!"

"Sweetie, you know I don't think that!" Jane soothed, taking Maura's hands again as she slipped off the couch and onto her knees. "You know I see you, respect you, as an equal. As my superior, even, Maur."

Maura sniffled, smiling down at the detective.

"I like it when guys look at me," she admitted quietly.

Jane chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I know," she whispered.

"But not half as much as when you look at me," Maura murmured.

The words made Jane's stomach coil, her eyes darken. She stood up slowly, leaning even more slowly over Maura until they were millimeters apart.

"You know what I love?" she husked, her eyes finally dropping to Maura's lips.

The honey-blonde pulled Jane roughly on top of her, their lips meeting in an insistent kiss, as if it was their first.

"What?" Maura breathed, her fingers fisting through raven locks, her legs wrapping around Jane's waist.

"Scarf season," Jane whispered into Maura's neck.

Maura moaned as Jane gently pulled the scarf from her neck, revealing many, many marks. She trailed kisses lightly down Maura's throat, the woman straining beneath her.

"No, Jane…I…It was hard enough…covering them this morning…." Maura gasped as Jane nipped gently at her collarbone. "My scarf is only…so big."

Jane chuckled.

"Let me count them," she murmured.

Her lips trailed over the first, her tongue running smoothly over it.

"One…"

Maura whimpered in defiance as Jane continued to count, one by one, painfully slow, as her one hand traveled lower, dipping below her dress.

"Eighteen," she whispered, brushing gently over Maura's underwear. "Nineteen."

Maura nearly yelped out as Jane sat up completely, her weight gone from the M.E.'s body.

"Jane!" she yelled.

"What?"

"That wasn't nice."

Jane chuckled.

"I don't care _how_ hormonal you are, dear, I'm not breaking my rule."

"It's a stupid rule," Maura pouted beneath her.

"So you'd wanna have sex at work, even if we got caught? And fired?"  
Maura scowled, then her face lit up.

"Oh! That reminds me of another inappropriate thing I did at work," she laughed.

Jane rolled her eyes. These mood swings were going to kill her.

"What did you do, sweetie?"

Maura didn't answer. She just rolled out from under Jane and ran off. Jane waited patiently, watching the doorway until Maura returned. An insuppressible smile on her face, she stood for a moment, trying to collect herself. She couldn't. All she could do was pull out a pregnancy test from behind her back. Jane jumped to her feet and ran over.

"We're pregnant?"

Maura gave a small nod.

"We're pregnant!" Jane laughed joyously, tackling Maura in a hug, taking her to the ground.

They stayed in the embrace, laughing hysterically as they rolled on the hall floor.

"I…I can't believe it!" Jane breathed as they finally managed to pull themselves together.

She sat up, and Maura did the same.

"What was the rule we discussed earlier?"

"You name the first boy, I name the first girl."

"Did you pick yet?"

Jane grinned.

"Of course. Breanna."

Maura smirked.

"Means strong. In Gaelic."

"Caught that, did you?" Jane teased. "Did you pick?"

"Nicholas."

Jane beamed at Maura, looking down at the pregnancy test on the floor beside her.

"We're really doing this…"

"I'm gonna miss it here," Maura said quietly.

"You know, you don't have to go," Jane said. "I just…I'd feel better if I knew you were…safe."

After a pause, Maura sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I feel the same way. I couldn't bear the thought of putting our children in danger."

"Hey," Jane murmured, taking Maura's hand. "I love you. You're stronger than I am."

"I know," Maura quipped with a side smile. "And I love you, too. Three years married and we're still intact. I think we might just be able to make it, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"I think you're right, Doctor Maura Rizzoli."


	3. Day Off

**A/N: I tried to stay away from this story, but I really couldn't. So it's probably gonna be my go to story for when I'm in desperate need of cute married couple bliss. Hope that's okay with you guys. Guess I should change it back to in progress then...**

* * *

Breanna sprinted from her room in nothing but her underwear, and Jane's agitated 'no' echoed through the house. The little girl giggled at the outburst, turning her head back to see Jane storming out of her bedroom, a dress in her clenched fist.

"She gets that from you, you know," Jane glowered.

"What?" Maura asked, Nick cradled in her arms as she reclined on the couch, a box of cupcakes on the coffee table beside her.

"Laughing at my distress."

Jane crouched down to the floor to find where the little girl was hiding. Little hazel eyes met hers and she let out a loud 'aha.' Breanna jumped to her feet and let out another laugh, dashing around the table, Jane trailing her. After a few dizzying laps, Jane had had enough, jumping over the table. She snagged the girl with one arm, yanking a dress over her head. She pulled the girl into a tight hug, giving her a noisy, playfully long kiss on her cheek. Breanna giggled, squirming away from the kiss, only to pull Jane back in for another hug, her little fingers fisting in Jane's shirt.

"I love you, Momma," she murmured into Jane's neck.

Jane chuckled, her hands pressing gently against Breanna's back.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now go eat."

She placed Bri on the floor and gave her a gentle push toward the kitchen table.

"I swear. You Isles women take so long in the morning."

"Yes, well you Rizzolis are quite the late sleepers," Maura murmured, her finger delicately tracing Nick's soft cheek.

Jane strolled over, bending down to kiss Maura softly.

"It's not my fault you're quite the energy drainer," she husked, and Maura just giggled, craning her neck up for firmer contact with Jane's lips.

"And how's our little trooper doin', huh?" she asked sweetly.

She pushed Maura's shirt up and over her stomach, her hands gently cupping it. Her lips pressed gently below her bellybutton, lingering there for long seconds. Maura giggled, her hands combing lightly through Jane's hair as she listened to the soothing sound of the brunette's low voice.

"Your Mommy's all worn out 'cause a you, ya know?" she murmured, her lips pressing light kisses around and up Maura's stomach. "I wanna hold you so bad, get to see your pretty face." She paused to give the belly another kiss. "How do I know you're pretty? Cause you've got Mommy's genes."

Maura laughed again, her grip in Jane's hair tightening as she tugged her up, pulling her in for a languid kiss. Her tongue found its way past Jane's lips, meeting Jane's tongue in gentle persistence. A hum vibrated up from the honey-blonde's throat, and Jane chuckled as she broke their kiss. The sound of soft footsteps padding towards the bedrooms made Jane's head snap up.

"Hey. Bri. Cereal!" Jane called as her daughter's figure disappeared into the master bedroom, the door slamming shut. "Oh, it's on."

She looked back to Maura, who was grinning.

"You wanna?" she asked the brunette.

A smirk spread across Jane's face and she nodded. After placing Nick in his carrier, they made their way silently to their bedroom. Maura slowly twisted the knob, inching the door open until there was enough space for her and Jane to fit through. They split up, each going to either side of the bed, staring at the small lump under their covers. Jane counted down silently on her fingers, and when there were no more fingers, they ripped the blankets off. Breanna gave a squeal as her parents jumped onto the bed with her. Jane held her feet and Maura tickled the girl, peals of laughter echoing through their house as the little girl squirmed from the light fingers at her belly. But even in all the chaos, Jane could see the little girl being wary of Maura's stomach, rolling instead of her usual flailing. Maura pulled back, Breanna's breathing heavy as a final few giggles escaped.

"You ready to eat now?" Jane asked, her eyebrows raising expectantly.

Bri nodded, and Jane scooped her up with a growl, slinging her over her shoulder rescue style, stalking towards the kitchen and plopping the girl into a dining room chair.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to take the subway," Maura muttered as Jane ushered her forward and into the train car, shoving her gently into a window seat. Breanna took the seat next to her, grinning excitedly. Jane stood next to the pair of seats, one hand holding a handrail, the other placed protectively on Nick's head, the baby strapped to her chest.

"Why aren't you sitting? There's a seat right there."

"It's a seat someone else could need—"

"No one's here yet!"

"It's rush hour, Maur. By the next stop, it's gonna be packed."

"Then I want to stand," Maura continued, getting to her feet.

Jane gently pushed her back down with a roll of her eyes.

"Jesus, Maur, you're seven months pregnant!" Jane laughed. "That's exactly who I'd want my seat to go to, for God's sake."

Maura made a face up at her, but didn't try to get up again. Instead she sat, happy to identify everything Breanna pointed out. And as it turned out, Jane was right. By the next stop, all the seats were filled, and everyone standing was squished together, no breathing room to speak of.

A stop later, an old woman squeezed her way on, barely able to hold herself up as the train jerked forward. Breanna watched her with sad eyes, waiting for someone to stand up. When no one did, the little girl considered crawling into her mom's lap, but as her eyes settled on Maura, she remembered the giant belly in the way. She looked back to the old woman, and after a final moment of hesitation, she slipped from the seat, stumbling to Jane as the car shook. One arm clinging tightly around Jane's leg, she used the other to point to the open chair. The woman shook her head politely, but the little girl gave her a stubborn frown. The old lady gave an appreciative smile, quickly making her way over. Neither Jane nor Maura exaggerated the situation by praising Breanna overtly. They just smiled proudly, Jane's free hand reaching down to rest affectionately on the back of her head, holding the girl closer to her leg.

The old women leaned towards Maura, awe in her eyes.

"That's quite a girl she has, isn't it?"

Maura couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face as her eyes locked with her daughter's.

"She's our little angel," she said quietly, before turning her attention back out the window.

Quite a few stops later, the Rizzolis exited with the flow of people, emptying into the center of town.

"I 'member this," Breanna said thoughtfully as she reached for both of her mothers' hands.

"You better!" Jane teased lightly. "We take you here enough."

"_Oncorhynchus gorbuscha _ova!"

Jane rolled her eyes. Her little girl couldn't even pronounce 'remember' but she had been adamant about learning the correct name of something in her favorite exhibit. Every month, they made an effort to come out to the natural history museum, and of all the dozens of exhibits, Breanna had been fascinated with one in particular-the animal re-creations. It was a scene of two bear cubs ripping open a pink salmon, the salmon's eggs littering the ground.

Maura had been horrified at her daughter seeing such a thing, frightened it would traumatize her in some way, but Breanna hadn't been scared. She had been intrigued, running to the scene, her little hands pressing flat against the glass. She'd asked her usual 'what,' her head turning to look up at Maura with inquisitive eyes. Maura had been quick to answer, "Two _Ursus arctos _cubs eating what looks like an _Oncorhynchus gorbusch_a with its ova."

Breanna had nodded, then turned her head a little more to look at Jane.

"Brown bears eating a salmon and salmon eggs."

She'd given them both a classic Maura smile, her dimples showing and her olive green eyes shining before she turned back around, pressing her forehead to the glass.

And now, as they walked to the museum, Breanna's mood was elated to say the least. She tried to barrel ahead, to drag her mothers along, but they changed the game on her, running past, then lifting her into the air by her arms. The girl gave a delighted shriek as her feet hit the pavement, only to be swung up again.


End file.
